


非典型ABO

by pinktimeless



Category: TFBOYS (Band), TF家族, all凯 - Fandom, 刘耀文 - Fandom, 王俊凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimeless/pseuds/pinktimeless





	非典型ABO

王俊凯是从走红毯的时候感觉到刘耀文不对劲的。  
他在签名墙上面签好名字，合完影转身准备往会场走的时候，二代的那几个刚好站上红毯入口。  
王俊凯趁转身的几秒暗暗投过去一眼，直勾勾地撞上刘耀文的眼神，惊得笔差点没拿住。  
刘耀文站在两个人后面，光被挡去大半，但一双狼崽子的眼睛亮得明显——以前他看到这种眼神一般都是在床上。

一团和二团的节目过后，全场的快门声都少了一半，中间切广告的时间全场昏暗，王俊凯离席走到后台的卫生间。  
用凉水冲掉手上泡沫的时候门开了一下，身后很快覆上来一个人。  
王俊凯头都没抬，扯过一张纸擦了擦手，拿开箍在腰上的手，转过来凑近看着刘耀文：“怎么会今天发情？”  
刘耀文从年初觉醒以后就一直把抑制剂带在身边，除去待在王俊凯身边的那一个月，训练和通告都不允许他有这么狼狈的时候。  
刘耀文没回答，凑过去吻住王俊凯：“好想你。”  
王俊凯是被标记过的人，他没有办法拒绝刘耀文的吻，只好腾出手用力拍了下刘耀文的背，教训道：“你疯了么。”  
如果在卫生间里做，到时候信息素蔓延到整个场馆，年会现场成什么了。

刘耀文呜了一声，把头埋在王俊凯肩窝，手臂环得紧紧的，贪婪地闻着王俊凯身上被勾出来的信息素。  
王俊凯知道他难受，很快拿出手机打给了马骏，让人打点好，然后拉着刘耀文往地下车库走。

“我还有一个游戏环节要上……” 刘耀文被塞进白色路虎的后座，躺在坐垫上看王俊凯的时候迷迷糊糊地说。  
“你还有空担心这个。” 王俊凯伸手把皮带搭扣解开。  
“咔”的一声，像某个开关，一瞬间连通，刘耀文的信息素核爆一样充满整个车厢。  
王俊凯腰一下子软了，没撑住伏在刘耀文的身上，心疼地去牵刘耀文的手：“一直忍到现在？”  
嗯，刘耀文笑着给王俊凯脱西装外套，一边嘟嘟囔囔：“为什么你可以不穿裙子。”  
年会的cosplay环节角色是粉丝投票选的，刘耀文是骑士，王俊凯是公主。听起来就是一对，当时刘耀文还高兴了好久。  
结果工作室那边说王俊凯最近电影宣传要配合，有女装形象不合适。  
王俊凯轻轻笑了一声，用已经光洁的大腿隔着裤子蹭了蹭刘耀文的下身，“因为我是祖师爷。”

刘耀文从卫生间一直硬到现在，身上都开始烧了，王俊凯闭着眼感受刘耀文的手指，明显有点抖，没轻没重地戳在他的敏感点上。要在平时王俊凯是要闹的，但是今天情况特殊，为了早点扩张好他什么都忍了。  
刘耀文另一只手插在王俊凯头发里和他接吻。王俊凯很喜欢被他亲，每次唇舌缠绕一会儿，就能很快进入状态。  
王俊凯的甬道内壁开始分泌出更多粘液，又热又滑，刘耀文退出去准备加第三根手指的时候被穴口吸了一下。  
“原来小凯师兄也很想我。”  
小alpha的声音在某一天从沙沙的童声变成低音，凑在耳边像小勾子一样送进去，在精神上直接让王俊凯高潮了一次。  
他翻过身坐到刘耀文身上，后者还没来得及阻止，王俊凯就对着硬挺的性器慢慢坐了下去。  
直接一吞到底。  
刘耀文吸了口气，自己咬着自己的手臂忍住抽插的冲动，眼泪都憋出来了：“不疼么。”  
废话。  
刘耀文是王俊凯见过最强的alpha，自然而然性器也是傲人的尺寸，发情期还要胀大三分。  
他低头把脖子凑到刘耀文的嘴边，声音都在发抖：“你亲亲我……就不疼。”

刘耀文坐起来用舌头打着圈取悦王俊凯的腺体，手伸进衬衫里安抚地摸过他皮肤的每一寸。  
等王俊凯后穴开始主动收缩求欢的时候，刘耀文终于开始细密的抽插。  
这种体位进得很深，以前王俊凯腰不好他们没有尝试过，这一次刘耀文食髓知味，观察着他的反应开始越来越猛烈的操弄。  
王俊凯被顶弄得摇摇欲坠，整个人挂在刘耀文身上，乳头蹭着他胸前的银链，抑制不住泄出舒服又难耐的呻吟。  
刘耀文没和王俊凯说过，但他很喜欢听王俊凯叫，身下人成年以后嗓音平空生出几分软糯，欢愉尽兴的时候尾音更是勾出撒娇意味。

王俊凯直接被操射，把头埋在刘耀文颈侧喘息，知觉慢慢恢复以后感觉到体内的性器并没有变小，还偷偷地往里探，龟头打招呼似的一下一下捧着某处柔软的肉壁。  
“师兄……” 刘耀文一双眼睛亮亮地看着王俊凯，“让我进去好不好？”  
王俊凯的生殖腔刘耀文进过一次，给天不怕地不怕的王俊凯留下了阴影，从此以后就没答应让他再去过。  
但是王俊凯对这个小师弟的宠溺已经到了旁观者都看不下去的地步，只要他这样冲王俊凯示好往往都能如愿以偿。以前刘耀文发烧的时候蹭着王俊凯说“哥哥好漂亮”，他也可以不计较，这次也一样。

王俊凯闭着眼睛点点头默许，刘耀文抱着他换了个位置，让他跪趴在坐垫上，怕人不舒服还把塞在后挡风玻璃前的靠枕拿了一个下来垫在他身下。  
“不用……放回去。”  
刘耀文知道他在顾虑什么，一边吻着王俊凯的后腰一边说：“反正车子明天要洗，连着枕头一块儿就好了。”  
王俊凯再没有反抗的力气，因为刘耀文已经在动了，龟头轻车熟路顺着腔壁抵进去，差点又有了射精的感觉。  
生殖腔是另一个世界，久违的紧致和柔软迎面扑来，omega用本能全力取悦着体内的性器，刘耀文按着王俊凯的腰开始操干，小小的车厢内水声和撞击声前所未有地大起来。  
王俊凯承受不住一波波灭顶的快感，只好用力抓着坐垫，侧着脸埋在靠枕里挡住一大半放荡的呻吟。

他能感觉到刘耀文已经挨过了发情期最难受的阶段，慢慢进入了状态，还有精力想别的花样，变换着刁钻的角度插他。  
身后的人俯身抱住王俊凯，另一只手掰开王俊凯抓着坐垫的手指，十指交叉扣在手心里。  
虽然有六岁的年龄差，刘耀文的手也已经和王俊凯差不多大小，严丝合缝地握在一起。  
王俊凯刚想说怎么这么黏人，刘耀文就舔着他的耳廓说：“下午我看到丁程鑫去你房间找你。”  
年会之前他们各自都有别的行程，没有时间回家，公司也都安排在一家酒店。王俊凯皱了皱眉刚想说话，刘耀文的性器就重重撞了他一下，让他一下子除了闭着眼睛承受快感做不出其他反应。  
刘耀文现在比从前野不少，王俊凯意识到总有一天自己在床上也会完全丧失主动权。  
他原本以为这个姿势不如之前好做，结果刘耀文的力度和深度完全没受影响，王俊凯尽力找回神志，咬着牙说：“你确定要和我吃这个醋？”  
“他离你太近了。” 刘耀文嗓子听着比先前哑了一点，声音像是从喉管里挤出来的，“我不喜欢这样。”  
王俊凯气得笑出来：“他比你早认识我四年，你说呢？”  
刘耀文没了声音，自顾自贴着王俊凯的背又亲又咬。  
“师兄，” 刘耀文低低地问，“你可不可以……”  
每次刘耀文用这种句式开头王俊凯就知道他要提无理的要求，他今天本来打算有求必应百依百顺，但刚刚刘耀文那一出撩起了他的火气，他决定要是刘耀文提出让他叫出来这样的要求，就直接把他从车里扔出去。

“你可不可以转过来……我想看着你的脸。”  
王俊凯任由他把自己翻到正面，龟头抵着火热的内壁深处转一圈，差点直接高潮。  
他把手臂搭在眼睛前面大口喘气，放下以后看到刘耀文的样子吓了一跳。  
刚刚背上濡湿的印记原来大多数是眼泪，刘耀文一哭看起来能直接小三岁，王俊凯被他湿漉漉的眼睛一盯，心里都绞着痛。  
他揽过刘耀文的背，抬起手帮人擦眼泪：“我还没哭你哭什么？”  
刘耀文在王俊凯的掌心蹭了蹭，又低头去舔王俊凯的手腕，要不是身下激烈的交合王俊凯都有这是一只受伤小兽的错觉。  
“你和我做爱，结果提别人的名字。” 王俊凯叹了口气，“是不是该我哭？”  
刘耀文猛地抬起头，抽抽着为自己辩解：“丁程……他是个alpha……”  
“所以呢？” 王俊凯摸摸他的脸，“我是被你标记过的omega。刘耀文，我是你的。啊……”  
刘耀文低头吻着王俊凯的大腿内侧，把两腿分得更开了些，抓过外侧的小腿扛到肩上。

整个后半夜刘耀文都哥哥师兄王俊凯的乱叫，王俊凯神志不清地一一应答，身上又热又凉的不知道是刘耀文在舔他还是小孩又哭了。  
王俊凯知道刘耀文心软，但他不知道发情期的人可以敏感脆弱成这样。  
刘耀文抱着他一起射的时候问王俊凯，你说你是我的，不反悔对不对。  
“不反悔。” 王俊凯脱力地靠在他怀里，抬起头亲亲脸颊，“我喜欢你呀。”

 

The end.


End file.
